


Surprise Surprise

by xserenity



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Dick, Omegaverse, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Dick finds himself in a bit of a predicament and is so not freaking out.Okay he lied. He's freaking out.





	Surprise Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Ended up randomly writing an ABO one-shot.

This was not happening. So  _not_  happening.

Dick drew in a shaky breath and felt his hands ache as he stared at the little stick in hand. Vivid blue eyes squinting at that positive sign that he swore to god could be a negative sign if he just erased the top and bottom stems.

How the hell was this happening when he’d been so careful? When he’d been so  _damn_  careful about it?

Constantly checking to make sure that he had a healthy stock of his morning after pills. Made sure that he took them every time after he had sex with Jason. That he was on the damn fucking birth control pills that he hated so much because taking so many pills was annoying. That Jason used freaking condoms even though he much preferred feeling him raw inside.

But they couldn’t have any of that if they didn’t want to risk an unplanned pregnancy.

Well, he guess he ended up with one anyways even after all that care. That damn positive sign was staring at him like the damn plague. Burning itself into his memory as Dick’s face just registered a look of horror.

Seriously though, how did he even find himself in this situation? Did someone poke holes in their condoms for fun? That there were people that bored who wanted to sabotage others? Dick was sure it happened to some but he was almost positive it didn’t happen to him because Dick would have felt Jason come inside him.

He’d even plan so meticulously around his heat cycles too. There was no way he could be pregnant.  _Nope, not him._ He had his cycle down to the wire. He was completely prepared for anything and everything. Knew exactly when it would hit.

Someone was plotting against them. They had to be.  _But who?_  They should all know that Dick wasn’t ready for a child yet. Had explicitly stated that when everyone asked him when he was going to have children since he was pretty much the only omega in the bat clan.

Jason—Jason was most definitely not ready yet. The thought of having children probably didn’t even cross his mind until Dick mentioned it that one time. He didn’t look very excited when he did though, seemed a little distraught at the prospect so Dick never brought it up again.

It hadn’t been long since they became mates even though they’ve been together for years. Had been sleeping together for just as long as they've been in a relationship. It took a while for Jason to commit to being his one and only. Not that they were seeing anyone else while they dated. They were exclusive to each other but Jason had a bit of trouble committing 100%. Had issues he needed to resolve before he could really be with Dick which he had told him upfront, asked him to wait and Dick was fine with that.

And the long excruciating wait? It was worth every bit of it because the moment that Jason sank his teeth into his skin was the moment that they were joined together as mates. It was the most breathtaking thing that had ever happened to Dick. The emotions that coursed through his body as they connected as one was incredible.  In that moment, Dick could feel everything Jason felt, knew exactly how much the man loved him.

Finally, as an omega, he was claimed by his alpha. Now he bore a faint bite mark on his neck and Dick wore it proudly. Was happy to know that he and Jason were an 'official' couple. Not that he ever thought they weren't official but now, it was just out in the open.

Okay, onto the more serious matter at hand, Dick could not think of a reason as to how he was pregnant. Couldn't remember a time where he might have slipped up. He dug deep within his mind, brows furrowing in frustration at the memory block. Jason certainly didn’t—

_Oh wait._

_Wait._

Now it was all coming back to him. His last heat cycle.

_Right._

That’s… _right_. They didn’t use condoms last time because they ran out but they were too deeply warped in their pheromones to make any sense of it. To actually think about the complications of it because once they got going, they got going and there was no stopping it. They just turned into beings filled with lust and until that lust was satiated, they couldn’t do anything else.

With that being said, there were times when they came down from their high and the cloud within their minds had dissipated. Even then, they spent that time resting. Or at least, Dick was resting because he always felt tired after coming. Just knocked out immediately while Jason on the other hand was doing all sorts of things like cleaning or preparing meals for him to eat. To get some energy within him before another wave hit.

Jason had a bit of a kink where he loved to release inside Dick, often did it despite the rubber being in the way. It's not like Dick didn't like it either because he loved feeling his warmth as his member twitched in his hot cavern, hips rolling slowly against his butt as Dick clamped down on him, squeezed him dry.

From what he remembered, Jason had come inside him numerous times because the sheets were wet. Utterly wet that they had to change it out multiple times. But that was per usual with every heat — just messier this last round.

The other thing that was weird was that Dick was sure he had taken his pills afterwards too. It was a routine of his and he always remembered, made sure to have his pill case with him during his heat. But wait—did he have it this time? Or did he not?

He couldn’t remember the details too well. God, was the last heat that intoxicating that he’d forgotten to be prepared? It might have been. His heat did hit him out of sequence and it occurred during his patrol which was awful. Dick couldn't function and was in a mess, quickly called Jason to rescue him. His lover immediately came to get him and well, after that, they were locked in their room for days.

Damn. He was in so much trouble.

He wasn’t sure how Jason would react to the news. Or Bruce. Or Tim. Or—oh god, or Damian. He might be the worst one of all considering he was opposed to them as a couple. Didn’t think that Jason suited him. Dick disagreed but it was hard to convince the young Robin otherwise.

Dick tossed the pregnancy tests he’d taken, which were about five, into the garbage can and breathed in shakily. He was feeling anxious, almost nauseous and his stress was building up within him, about to burst. Dick could just smell his distress and if anyone was near him, they would be able to smell the on-coming mental breakdown which was bad for an omega’s health.

Slowly, Dick took small deep breaths, tried to calm himself but he could feel his fingers numbing and his body trembling.

He didn’t know what to do.

Should he tell everyone? Or should he just not and let them find out randomly? It’s not like he could hide it anyways because they’ll start seeing his bump and soon, his scent will change to a mixture of two different smells in one.

If he had to tell someone, anyone, Jason would be the first. He was his mate and although he's scared, he wanted to tell him so badly, to confide in him, to relish in his comfort.

Dick left the bathroom in a hurry and headed straight for his bedroom. He leapt on the bed, crawling under his covers and laid down on his side. Picking up his cell phone that he’d toss there earlier, he dialed Jason’s number and waited for him to pick up.

He knew that it was probably better to tell him in person but he wanted to tell him now and he couldn’t wait. The anxiety was eating at his core and he couldn’t calm down otherwise. Dick could have gone to visit Jason instead, but he was sure he wasn’t stable enough to operate a vehicle. Didn't want to risk the danger of crashing and injuring himself. 

When the line picked up, he heard Jason answer with a muffled hello. Dick could hear loud noises in the background and he wasn’t sure if Jason was occupied with something or not.

“Jason.” Dick called.

“Hey.” He answered and sounded awfully distracted.

“What are you doing?” Dick asked out of curiosity, had to keep himself stable before he dove right into the issue. Drop the bomb that was slowly ticking towards explosion.

“At Roy’s. Having a guy’s night.”

“Oh…” Which would explain the other person in the background. It sounded like there were multiple voices mixed in with something else – like cars revving their engines and gunshots.

“Are you watching something?” Dick asked as he turned on his back, tugging at his blankets and set his phone on speaker.

“Yeah…a movie.” He was definitely not paying attention to Dick with how short his responses were. Maybe this was a terrible time to call.

Even though he knew that, Dick continued on anyways, had to get it off his chest or he couldn’t relax. “Okay…anyways, I have something to tell—“

“Hold on. Important part right here.” Jason cut him off and now, Dick was irritated. This might have been an awful time to tell him but the man could at least give him a moment to speak. He could just simply pause the movie. Dick was having a major crisis and it was much more imperative than some movie.

Of course Jason didn’t know that so he couldn’t really blame him. But with Dick being emotionally distressed, that fact didn’t matter. What mattered was telling him this piece of information that was freaking him out so much, he was shaking with unease. Felt sick to his stomach and he wanted to vomit.

“Jason—seriously, I have something important to say.” Dick tried again, voice unsteady as he tried to hint at the urgency.

"Just hold on a second.” Well that didn’t work at all seeing how Jason just blew him off. Probably couldn’t even hear him anyways hearing how loud the movie was playing. Dick swore to god that they turned it up just to tune him out because it was definitely louder than it had been when he picked up.

“Jay—“

“Give me a second.”

Dick sighed loudly, could feel his heart beating fiercely and his breathing was becoming erratic again. His hands would not stop shaking and were completely numb. He could barely bend them. Felt a chill crawl up his spine, spreading through every inch of his body. Dick was becoming restless and he just wanted Jason near him so he could bury himself in his warmth and comfort.

“Jason…” Dick called again but all he got was loud cheering on the other end. Then heard Roy shout something along the lines of pizza.

“Hey got to go. We’ll talk later.”

“What—?!” Dick exclaimed and then suddenly, his call ended.

“The jerk!” Dick shouted angrily, slammed his fist against his mattress. Mad that his alpha just straight up ignored him even though he was pleading. Even though he probably sounded upset and Jason should have been able to tell if it wasn't for the noise level.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Dick pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated. He probably should have waited and told Jason at a better time but he was desperate to get it out of him. To let him know because if he really cared, he’d be here. But no—he was too busy with Roy.

_Stupid Roy. Stupid Jason._

Dick scooped up his phone and tried to type out a message to Jason. Kept failing a few times because he couldn’t feel his fingers. Eventually, he succeeded and sent him a text.

Whether he read it or not and responded was up to him.

Dick couldn’t care any less as he wrapped himself up in his covers.

\------

Hours later, someone burst into his room, waking him up from his slumber that he had to force himself into by taking a sleeping pill. Hopefully it wasn’t bad for the child but he had researched it before he took it and it seemed to be fine. Dick was just desperate to get his mind off the fact that he was pregnant so that was the first thing that came to mind.

“Dick!” His boyfriend was finally home and he sounded awfully frantic. But Dick was still too tired to really register the urgency in his tone.

“What?” Dick asked groggily as he tried to sit up in bed but decided that was too much effort and just laid back down, snuggling back into the heap of blankets he created, almost like his nest. It was more comfortable and he was too tired to care.

“You sent me a text.” Jason breathed as turquoise eyes stared at him intensely.

Text? Oh.  _That text._

Reality just hit yet again and he sighed softly. “Yeah.” Dick answered as Jason plopped down on the edge of the bed. He felt a large and warm hand settle against his cheek and he reflexively curled into it. Felt loads better now that he could smell Jason’s alpha pheromones. It was musky and strong and he felt protected. Helped him relax as the tenseness in his shoulders seeped away along with his distress. 

“Are you – are you serious?” Jason’s voiced sounded nervous but Dick could understand that anyone would be in this situation.

“Yeah.” Dick nodded and felt Jason’s hand freeze, suddenly stopped stroking his cheek. And for a moment, a terrible feeling welled within his chest and he felt his stomach churn at the thought of rejection.

“…Jay?” Dick whispered quietly, afraid he’d scared Jason away.

“I’m just—I’m just processing.” Jason said. “Been processing for a while.”

“…Yeah?”

“Yeah. I just—I don’t know,” Jason said and slowly Dick rose up so that he was sitting face to face with his mate.

Dick brought a hand to Jason’s cheek and gently caressed it. He gazed straight into Jason’s turquoise eyes, could see that there was no fear reflected in him. Rather, they screamed something else—that he was anxious and concerned, just as much as Dick was.

The slight fear within him, the fear that Jason didn’t want this, disappeared. He had doubted his lover and he probably shouldn’t have because just from seeing his body language, Dick could tell that Jason felt the same as him.

“Same,” Dick murmured softly and kissed his lips. “I feel—I feel the same.”

Jason exhaled loudly and bumped his forehead with his own. “I’m sure you were more stressed than me.”

Dick chuckled and gently pressed their nose together. “I was.”

A look of regret flickered upon Jason’s face. “Sorry I wasn’t listening.”

Dick huffed a breath and shook his head. “Not your fault. I called at a bad time. I just, I had to tell you.”

Jason didn’t seem satisfied with that answer since he was still frowning. “I should have listened though.”

Well, he couldn’t argue with that. “Yeah. You should have.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. You’re here now,” Dick mumbled and smiled softly.

Jason slipped an around Dick’s waist and tugged him forward, pulling him into a crushing hug. Dick all but relaxed against his touch and sank into his arms. Buried his nose in the crook of Jason’s neck and sucked in a breath, smelling his scent. It was heavenly and immediately put him at ease. He just wanted to stay wrapped in Jason’s warmth until his anxiety disappeared completely.

“How?” Jason asked.

“Our last heat,” Dick said, still in disbelief that they had been so careless.

There was a brief moment of silence as Jason probably tried to remember what happened during the last heat. 

“…Oh.” He said, suddenly realizing the details behind it. Had the same exact reaction that Dick had. They were in this together after all.

“So, what do we do?” Dick softly asked, still concerned about the situation. Even if he felt calmer, he was still deeply afraid for what this pregnancy meant.

“What do you want to do?” Jason asked and threaded his fingers through his dark hair tenderly, earning a pleased hum from Dick. 

Even if it happened by chance, Dick already knew what he wanted. “I want to keep the child.”

“Then we’ll keep it,” Jason replied immediately without any hesitation and it made Dick’s heart swell with adoration because the whole time he’d been worried that Jason didn’t want the child. That they might end up fighting over this. But that wasn’t the case. “I mean, I’m excited but also scared.”

“ _Oh,_  the almighty Red Hood is afraid,” Dick teased.

“Oh come on. Fuck off Dick.”

“Hey—Mhmph” Dick shouted, didn’t appreciate that comment thrown at him but Jason crushed their lips together to shut him up. “—you can’t just do that!”

“I can and I did.” A wide smirk spread upon Jason’s lips as he kissed him again.

Dick just rolled his eyes, was slightly amused and allowed Jason to kiss him some more, enjoying the heat of his touch and the tingly sensation he’d leave behind with every kiss.

“So…bigger question. Do we tell Bruce?” Jason asked as he squeezed his sides.

Dick let out a long drawn out sigh. He just had to ruin the moment. “I don’t know. I mean, we have to tell him but he might murder you even though he congratulated us.”

Jason parted his lips to speak but then paused for a moment, thought about that statement really hard. “Do you know who else would murder me before Bruce?”

Dick knew where Jason was going with this and groaned, pressed his head back to Jason’s shoulders and rubbed his forehead back and forth. “Damian.”

“Yeah. Should we just…hold off?” Jason sounded so amused and Dick couldn’t help but smile. They were joking about the outlook of it happening but it wasn’t like it was an unlikely thing. Damian was unpredictable and who knows, he might just drive a sword through Jason just because.

“Hold off so you’ll live for a few more months?”

“Yeah. Do you want your lover dying so soon? We’re not even married yet.”

Dick laughed. “No.” Felt happy that Jason actually mentioned marriage.

“Good to know you still want me around so then, let’s wait.” Jason pressed his lips to Dick’s neck, right at the spot that he’d left his mark.

Dick leaned slightly to the side to expose more of his nape so Jason could have easier access as he nibbled at his omega gland. “We tell Bruce first though.”

Jason sighed, kept his lips pressed to his skin as he spoke. “Alright. Least he's good at keeping secrets.”

Through all their joking, Dick was anxious for the future. Planning to have a child versus having one unplanned was different. Of course Dick wanted kids but he wanted to be prepared. Wanted to mentally prep himself but guess he was going to have to go through with it either way.

At least Jason would be with him through this wild ride.


End file.
